Rivalidades
by Jesswinch
Summary: Candace y Vanessa Rivales?
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada pido disculpas por mis errores cuando publique esta historia _(vaya al fin)_…digamos que por mis prisas _(na,na,na)_ se me paso por eso mismo lo quite y modifique algunas otras cosas …en fin después de mi mala educación _(lo admites)_ continuare con este escrito (_no por favor)._

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de: Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

Este realmente se basara más en Candace, Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Perry, ¿Candace y Vanessa rivales? ¿Qué haría Perry para evitar ser descubierto?

Nota: Lo que este encerrado en paréntesis es mi otro yo pensando al mismo tiempo que escribo, realmente es mi conciencia… o eso creo _(eso crees)_

La mañana empezó como muchas mas empezaba su día, aquel ruido habitual la despertó.

-tu no deberías estar aquí –dijo Candace a la mascota de sus hermanos.

-Grrr –fue lo único que contesto el ornitorrinco.

Se levanto pesadamente "otro día mas de verano" pensó. Se dispuso a vestirse con su habitual ropa, falda blanca, blusa naranja _(creo) _bajo al comedor para desayunar.

-Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy –escucho hablar a su hermano.

-mientras no me estropeen mi día, lo demás hoy específicamente no me importa –comento la pelirroja.

-Candace tienes algo planeado –pregunto su madre al servirle el desayuno.

-realmente no, pero no quiero que me molesten.

-ni siquiera Jeremy hija –dijo en burla su padre.

-nop, ni el tampoco hoy quiero un día trans –termino de decir.

-¿y Perry? –pregunto el menor

Perry la mascota no pensante de los hermanos estaba más pensador que nunca, toco la madera de la pared de la casa y se abrió una puerta por arte de magia, el ornitorrinco entro resbalándose por el tobogán y cayendo justamente frente al monitor donde el mayor lo esperaba.

-buenos días agente P, tu misión hoy es… bueno ya sabes el Doc. Doofenshmirtz compro mucha ropa juvenil para mujer dejando el centro comercial desolado, eso no es nada bueno… tu misión es saber que rayos quiere hacer con toda esa ropa, entendido.

El ornitorrinco dio su saludo y se marcho con la ayuda de su mochila jet rumbo al edificio de Doof.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Flynn

La chica pelirroja estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación hablando por su celular.

-no, no Stacy… es que no puedo creerlo, esa chica se río de mi y de mi manera de vestir me dijo que yo…

-_pero tu ¿porque le contestaste? _

-de que lado estas –contesto molesta al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama –no lo hice con esa intención además ella empezó… o que ¿ya se te olvido?

***Recuerdo***

Un día antes exactamente a las tres de la tarde una chica pelirroja y una pelinegra estaban sentadas en una banca del comedor del centro comercial googolplex, la pelirroja observaba con ojos de amor al chico rubio que trabaja en las comidas rápidas de hot-dog.

-ho, Jeremy eres lo mas hermoso que ver en este sitio –comento a su amiga pelinegra.

-si tu lo dices Candy… por que yo lo mas bonito que veo es aquel chico dark

-¿Cuál chico? –Los ojos de la chica buscaban a aquel chico –Stacy… te refieres a ese –señalando al chico que parecía ser mayor de edad.

-exacto… se ve mayor pero tiene algo que no se que será que me llama la atención así como "chico malo"

Candace se sorprendió –y desde cuando te gustan los dark´s –le comento divertida.

-no, no me gustan pero el tiene un no se que… yo digo… me hace temblar.

-entonces ve y dile hola.

-estas loca.

-si anda vamos –Candace sujeto a Stacy del brazo y se dirigieron hacia donde aquel chico malo estaba junto con otros dos chicos y una chica –hola… mi amiga aquí quiere saber si tu…

El chico que traía una chaqueta negra de piel se les quedo viendo de pies a cabeza –que hay –dijo sin más.

-hay pues soy Stacy y ella es mi amiga Candace.

-con que te llamas Candace –se escucho decir a la chica vestida de negra que se encontraba al lado del chico.

-¡tu! –Dijo admirada Candace –tu ¿que hace aquí?

-¿Cómo? Disculpa pero estoy matando el rato niña bien –señalando su ropa.

-Arrggg… vámonos con ella no deseo conversación alguna.

-¿pero porque no? –pregunto su Stacy.

-ella es la que me dieron su ropa una vez en la lavandería y tuve que usar su ropa obscura.

-¿en verdad? –preguntaron los tres.

-si y el desagradable gusto fue mío, tuve que soportar esa ropa de caramelo todo el día –comento en burla la dark.

-discúlpame "desabrida" yo tuve que soportar todo el día negro –mirando fijamente la ropa de la chica recordando el mal día que tuvo –sin olvidar que mi Jeremy me vio así –señalando la ropa de la chica.

-mi nombre es Vanessa Doofenshmirtz y esfúmate "caramelito andando".

-esfumarme… tu, tu…

La pelinegro se levanto de la silla con el vaso de refresco en su mano –dije esfúmate –derramando la bebida sobre la pelirroja.

-ja, ja, ja –rieron los otros dos chicos que estaban presentes.

-¿Candace estas bien?

Del coraje Candace tomo las papas fritas que estaba en la mesita y se las derramo en la cabeza de Vanessa ensuciándola de salsa de tomate, los presentes que presenciaron esa escena incluyendo al novio de Vanessa no soportaron reírse a carcajadas.

-ahora si estoy bien amiga mía –contesto en burla Candace mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Las dos chicas caminaban rumbo a la salida y no vieron venir a la chica de negro quien agarro a Candace del brazo empujándola a la fuente.

-no creas que aquí acabo… ¡me las pagaras te acordaras quien es Vanessa Doofenshmirtz! –Grito alejándose de la fuente hacia la salida.

**fin de recuerdo***

Stacy se quedo un rato callada al recordar el suceso con la chica de negro -_no como crees… pero Candace le tiraste las papas fritas en su cabeza… eso fue gracioso –_su risa se escuchaba por la bocina.

Sus ojos miraron al techo y nuevamente se recostó –eso creo pero me sentí mal al hacerlo.

-_pero ella se porto aún mas mal te aventó a la fuente y no te pidió disculpas… y recuerda lo que dijo "me las pagaras te acordaras quien es Vanessa Doof…f..." ¿que apellido dijo que tenia?_

_-_Stacy no me importa… uno raro –comento burlona.

_-si te la vuelves a encontrar __será tu fin._

-hay si mira como tiemblo –unos ruidos provenientes del patio llamaron su atención –Stacy te llamo luego.

_-de acuerdo pero… yo que tu si temblaba._

Phineas y Ferb se encontraban en el patio trabajando en un aparato que ayudara a encontrara cosas perdidas sin necesidad de buscar mucho tiempo, la chica pelirroja salio al patio.

-que rayos… en serio ¿Qué hacen? –pregunto dudosa ya que aquella cosa no era tan magnifica como las anteriores que había visto.

-un aparato para ayudar a encontrar cosas perdidas –contesto el menor.

-po… digo pero ustedes siempre hacen cosas enormes, y que llamen la atención ¿Por qué?

-eso es fácil hermana –dijo Phineas –no queremos estropear tu día trans –termino de decir mientras seguía apretando tornillos.

-además esto es para papá –contesto sin mas Ferb.

-para papá, no me digan que perdió las llaves, lentes, zapatos otra vez.

-si, eso es.

Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados…

Perry el agente P entro sin aviso por la ventana del edificio se deslizo sin ser visto hacia donde se encontraba un enorme bulto de ropa juvenil, el sonido de unos pasos le hicieron a Perry esconderse detrás del montón de ropa.

-papá no me importa –decía una chica pelinegra –ya lo hice si… no… no vengas, pues lo siento pero son necesidades mías… lamento que interrumpiera tus vacaciones por tu falta de dinero… aja, si adiós –la chica camino hacia la ropa –si crees que no te he visto estas equivocado –menciono secamente.

Perry salio de su escondite y la observo.

-papá no esta, el esta de vacaciones en la playa con su nueva "novia"-haciendo las señales de comillas con sus manos – y digo "novia" por que ella es de mi edad puedes creerlo.

Perry la miro dudoso.

-en verdad es de mi edad, que se cree mi papá que puede conquistar a chicas de mi edad, por eso compre todo esto –señalando el montón de ropa que había a su lado – así el no tendrá dinero en gastar en ella.

Perry la volvió a mirar pero esta vez con reproche.

-que acaso tu crees que yo dejaría a mi padre con ella, el es mi padre y no lo digo porque me importe lo digo porque me importa mi popularidad entre nuestro clan, yo soy la chica mala de papá… y no digo mala de mala, soy su hija la chica mala de un malvado científico… ¿A dónde vas?

Perry señala la salida.

-pero no te han enseñado modales y hablando de modales –recordando con rencor – mejor vete que tengo otras cosas que hacer –empujando a Perry hacia la salida –si, si además de gastar el dinero de mi padre y no te preocupes no lo dejare en la ruina, recuerda soy hija única.

Vanessa cerro la puerta luego de sacar al agente P, camino hacia el computador extraño de su padre apretó un botón azul que abrió una puerta en la pared, entro y se dirijio hacia una pequeña pistola, sus labios visualizaron una sonrisa maléfica.

-con esta pistola… inator, que no recuerdo su nombre _(ella o tu)_, pero que controla las mentes de esas aves tontas me vengare de esa chiquilla por lo que me hizo.

De regreso a la casa

Aquel sujeto alto llamado Lawrence padre de Ferb y padrastro de Candace y Phineas estaba junto a sus hijos teniendo en la mano el aparato que le ayudaría a encontrar sus cosas perdidas sin tanto trabajo.

-veamos hijo, dices que con esto puedo encontrar mis cosas.

-así es papá –contesto el menor –aprieta ese botón y encontraras… -Phineas no termino de decir ya que su padre apretó el botón e inmediatamente el aparato hizo un sonido extraño y como un imán lo jalo a donde se encontraba algo perdido.

-vamos Ferb, papá encontró algo.

Los tres entraron a la casa hasta llegar al sofá de la sala.

-a buscar ahí hijos –dijo el padre

Al buscar simplemente encontraron tres monedas, un clip y un chicle.

-¡de lujo! monedas –comento con gracia el pelirrojo.

De nueva cuenta el aparato hizo un sonido raro llevándolos hasta el reloj de péndulo de la sala.

-y aquí tenemos… -abriendo la puertecita de cristal

-¿Perry? –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-grrrrr –contesto el ornitorrinco.

Nuevamente el aparato se puso a funcionar llevándolos hasta la cocina

-interesante hijos tal vez encontremos comida.

-eso seria.

Los tres llegaron a la cocina precisamente frente al refrigerador

-vaya nunca creí que ahí adentro puse las llaves –comento el padre al momento de mirar dentro del aparato las llaves –ja… están frías.

-eso se llama…

-distracción.

-gracias hijos ahora solo faltan mis lentes.

-pero papá están en tu cabeza –comento el menor con gracia.

-¿Cómo? A si mira nada mas es verdad.

En el patio el enorme árbol que daba sombra durante el día y una brisa fresca durante la noche estaba siendo invadida por un montón de palomas en espera de que alguien familiar para ellas apareciera de la casa de los Flynn

¡De lujo! Ahora si creo que esta un poco mejor del que primeramente publique… espero les agrade y si esta historia continuara... no deseo hacerla mas de tres capítulos a ver que pasa.

Mil gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Ufff... si me tarde con este capi, pero bueno es mejor ahora que nunca, _(si tu)_ y entonces ya sabemos que los personajes no me pertenecen _(genial eso es mejor)_.

Disfruten y gracias por leer.

CAPITULO 2

La ventana que daba al patio trasero le daba a la luz del sol entrar a la habitación de la hija mayor de la familia quien estaba recostada en el sillón jugando con su celular mientras el ornitorrinco disfrutaba placidamente de los rayos del sol que daban en la cama disfrutando ambos de tranquilidad. El sonido peculiar de un mensaje de texto hizo gritar a la chica.

-¡es Jeremy!, ¿? No, no es ¿Quién será? –abrió el celular para leer el texto –¿que salga al patio?… ¿por? –la pelirroja le llamo la atención y salio de su habitación rumbo al patio.

Perry la mascota de la familia seguía placidamente recostado entre las almohadas de cama, realmente disfrutaba ese pedacito de paz. Un sonido extraño proveniente de la ventana llamo la atención del animal, se levanto por su curiosidad fue rumbo a la venta y observo admirado el montón de palomas que se encontraban posadas en el enorme árbol… "palomas" pensó Perry y salio corriendo de la habitación para el patio a investigar lo ocurrido.

Por el pasillo se encontró a Candace leyendo otro mensaje en su celular.

-¿pero quien? me esta mandando estos mensajes –la chica al seguir su paso sintió algo en sus pies que la hizo caer -¡Perry! Mugroso animal quítate de mi camino.

-grrrr –simplemente se escucho de la mascota.

El celular volvió a sonar – ¿ya saliste a tu patio? –la chica leyó con molestia –pero ¿a que salgo al patio?

Diciendo esto el ornitorrinco entendió que las miles de palomas estaban esperando a la chica que saliera para poder hacer lo inevitable… "será acaso" medito posando los ojos en su dueña y rápidamente fue de nuevo a los pies de la chica.

-¡Perry quítate! que voy al patio.

-grrrr –mientras se deslizaba por los pies de ella.

-¿Qué te crees gato? ¡Quítate! –El celular volvió a sonar –pero que molestia ni conozco este numero y a que quiere que vea en el patio –la chica se detuvo un momento –tal vez son Phineas Y Ferb haciendo de sus locuras en el patio –Candace aparto a Perry y salio decidida a pescar a sus hermanos.

Las palomas que se encontraban en el árbol al instante que vieron a la pelirroja salir de la casa se alborotaron y empezaron a volar sobre la chica.

-haaaaaaa… pero estas bobas que les pasa… ¡auxilio! –gritaba Candace al momento de querer escapar de las palomas sin conseguir existo mientras Perry simplemente observaba aterrado la escena.

Una de las palomas se había quedado inmóvil en aquel árbol ya que en su cabeza traía pegada una minicámara que le proyectaba todo lo sucedido a la chica pelinegra que se encontraba en el edificio Doof.

-ja,ja,ja… -reía la pelinegra –miren como quedo… ahora si sabrá quien es Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, ahora tomare la fotografía.

La minicámara ajusto el zoom para acercar más la imagen y se tomo la fotografía

-ahora si esta foto ira a dar a la Internet y ella… -la pelinegra observó con asombro la foto –pero mira nada mas quien esta ahí… el agente P.

Vanessa tomo la foto y la miro más de cerca –esto es interesante.

De regreso a la casa de los Flynn Candace estaba llorando en su habitación después del percance con las palomas, su madre Linda Flynn había escuchado su llanto y fue a su habitación a ver que tenia y después de querer darle explicación sin conseguirlo.

-pero hija no crees que estas exagerando… son palomas –decía su madre tiernamente.

-pájaros estupidos de seguro mis hermanos se vengaron de mi –seguía en llanto.

-que dices hija… si tus hermanos se fueron con tu padre a casa de los abuelos Flynn.

-¿están en el bosque? –pregunto sorprendida la hija.

-si, desde la mañana con sus amiguitos… así que deja de pensar mal de ellos que lo ocurrido fue porque son simples palomas… ahora déjame y me llevo esta ropa sucia a lavar –termino de decir su madre regalándole un beso en la frente.

-si, gracias mamá –regresándole la sonrisa -¿pero entonces? –El celular sonó asiendo que la chica se asustara –bueno.

-hola… Flynn.

-¿quien habla? –pregunto.

-yo Vanessa Doofenshmirtz… ¿te agrado mi regalo? –comento en burla.

-¿regalo?... ¡tu! –Grito Candace -¿Cómo?

-que ¿Cómo le hice? –La pelinegra estaba sentada en el sillón de su padre frente al enorme monitor que le mostraba la casa de la chica pelirroja –para serte sincera –decía mientras jugaba con la pistola –no se como pero el aparto que mi padre invento si funciona y funciona muy bien…ja,ja,ja.

-¡loca!… ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto abrazando fuertemente la cabeza de su koala.

-a mi nada… pero así te regrese todo lo que me hiciste en el centro comercial –decía mientras recordaba la ensuciada con la salsa de tomate –ahora iba a dejarlo así pero quiero algo de ti –dijo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué?

La puerta de la habitación se había quedado entre abierta y Perry estaba escuchando la conversación que Candace tenia por el celular.

La pelirroja se quedo boca abierta cuando escucho de Vanessa lo que quería.

-definitivamente estas loca… para que quieres a la macota de mis hermanos.

Al escuchar esto Perry quedo sorprendido "acaso Vanessa sabia" pensó el agente.

-eso es asunto mío –decía la chica con molestia por escuchar el sonidito de una llamada entrante –espérate no me cuelgues que es mi padre por la otra línea –dijo secamente.

-¿Qué? –y Candace se quedo sorprendida al escuchar la musiquita de espera.

En algún lugar del mundo no muy lejos de de la ciudad de Danville el villano Dr. Doofenshmirtz estaba en una habitación de un hotel lujoso esperando que su hija le contestara

-hola.

-al fin contestas… ¿Qué haces?

-papá estoy ocupada, luego te llamo.

-pero por que me…

El Dr. Doofenshmirtz se sentó al borde de la cama dejando el celular a un lado –pero que le pasa a Vanessa, primero me gasta un montón de dinero y después me llama diciéndome que tiene algo interesante que hará que me quite la atención en Alicia –quedo meditando un rato -¿Vanessa conoce a Alicia?

En ese momento una chica no mayor a diecisiete años entro a la habitación del Dr.

-buenas tardes Dr. Doofenshmirtz –dijo la pelicastaña dándole una hermosa sonrisa al sujeto de bata blanca.

-hola Berenice, ya te dije que me llames Heinz –contesto alegre.

-bien… dime Heinz ya estas listo para la siguiente sesión con Alicia.

-¡si! –contesto muy animado.

Vanessa estaba observando la casa de la chica por el enorme monitor esperando que de nueva cuenta Candace le contestara.

-¡pero que molestia! –Decía Candace –me sigue marcando con insistencia… ¿Por qué me tuve que topar con esa loca en el centro comercial?… ¡deja de llamar!

-maldita mocosa, no me contesta –decía Vanessa -bien le dejare un mensaje a ver si eso contesta.

-¡déjame en paz! –Grito Candace al leer el mensaje.

Su madre escucho el grito de Candace y fue a su habitación –hija pero que gritos son esos.

-mamá ¡no me molestes! –levantándose de su cama y cerrando fuertemente la puerta frente a su madre.

-pero Candace hija ¿que tienes? –pregunto preocupada.

-por favor déjame tranquila –termino de decir la pelirroja en sollozos.

Su madre no tubo mas remedio que dejarla sola y fue a la cocina a prepara la comida sin percatarse que el ornitorrinco pudo entrar a la habitación de la chica, Perry observo tristemente a Candace en verdad le dolía ver a algún miembro de su familia de esa manera y mas a los niños, ya sabia que la pequeña Candace ya no era una niña pequeña pero aun el la recodaba de esa manera y le lastimaba verla llorando y si sus pensamientos eran ciertos ese sufrimiento lo estaba causando el. Se subió lentamente a la cama de la pelirroja y quiso llamar su atención al momento que de nuevo el celular sonó.

-¡que me dejes en paz! –grito Candace al contestar.

-¡haaa! Stacy… esa chica Doof… como sea esta loca.

-¿Quién?

-esa Vanessa Doofenshmirtz… al fin me salio… esta loca –decía Candace –ella dice que… ¡Perry!

-¿Perry?

-no, no… es que Perry esta aquí en mi habitación –la chica sujeto fuertemente a Perry con cariño.

Ahora era la oportunidad del agente P para averiguar todo.

-es que dice que se esta vengando de mi por lo que paso en el centro comercial.

-¿Cómo?... pero si te la regreso en ese momento, o que acaso la aventada a la fuente no vale –le contesto su amiga.

-esta loca… y me mando un mensaje, me dice que si no le entrego a Perry me seguirá mandando las palomas –dijo al mirar a Perry.

-ha… por eso hay palomas en tu patio… Y ¿para que quiere a Perry? –pregunto la amiga.

-¿palomas? –Candace se levanto sujetando a ella a Perry -¡no!... Stacy tenemos un problema.

-entrégale a Perry.

-¡estas loca! es mi Perry… bueno mió y de mis hermanos pero es Perry –dijo acariciando tiernamente a la mascota y dejándolo en el taburete de la ventana

-entonces que harás… seguir llorando –dijo su amiga para animarla a más.

Candace miro a Perry con una sonrisita –no… Ella quiere la guerra y la tendrá.

Al decir esto Perry sintió un hueco en el estomago y suspiro sin mas, esto definitivamente no le gustaba nada.

Continuara….

En verdad continuara ya mero acabo… disculpen mis tardanzas.


	3. Chapter 3

Se escucha un ¡bravo! Fuertemente… _(Al fin_) esperando terminar terminare…

Y aquí tiene el tercer y ultimo capi… _(Será largo)_… sipi pero espero que les guste.

Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 3

Eran exactamente las once treinta de la noche cuando Candace la chica pelirroja salio por su ventana vestida de negro y su rostro pintado con rayones negros llevando consigo una mochila y en su mano un porta mascota. Midió la altura y esperando no resbalar se sujeto de la tubería del drenaje fuertemente para así llegar al patio trasero en donde una silueta en la oscuridad hizo su aparición.

-Candace ¿esta segura? –pregunto su amiga.

-si Stacy, vamos antes de que esas palomas se despierten –señalando el árbol.

-tus hermanos…

-Stacy si quieres ir ¡genial!, si no, no hay rencor pero si no hago esto ella no me dejara tranquila –señalándole el porta mascota.

Ambas chicas se montaron en sus bicis y salieron rumbo al gran edificio.

Las manecillas de un reloj antiguo de tipo rustico dieron las doce con cinco minutos de la noche, las puertas del gran edificio estaban cerradas, el vigilante permanecía dormido mientras su televisión portátil simplemente estaba en blanco con el típico hormigueo. Dos siluetas se escabullían por la parte trasera del edificio tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Una de ellas saco de su mochila dos pares de zapatos extraños ambas se los pusieron y apretaron un botón provocando que salieran de ellos unas gomas de la suela para así poder subir por la pared hasta llegar al techo.

-¡esto es increíble amiga! –exclamo emocionada.

-si mis hermanos inventaron esto ya hace tiempo, gracias a no se que ser esto no desapareció como sus demás inventos.

El ornitorrinco conocido como Perry que ahora se encontraba en el porta mascota no daba crédito a lo que vivía ¿Candace y Vanessa se conocen? se preguntaba una y otra vez tratando de llegar a una conclusión ¿pero como?, ¿Vanessa sabrá que el es…? Después de haber estado en la habitación de la chica y de escuchar toda la conversación lo único de lo que se había enterrado era que algo había ocurrido en el centro comercial y que ahora eso provocaba que su ama tratara de entrar sin permiso al edificio Doof en donde esperaba el milagro de que aún no estuviera el Dr. Doofenshmirtz para así poder ayudar a la chica.

-al fin llegamos al techo –comento en susurro.

-vamos Stacy tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar a su habitación.

–hay mira que bonitas plantas tiene… ¿y este mocetón? –dijo admirada al ver el enorme aparto que ahora servia de maceta.

-Stacy no estamos para… ¡huy es verdad!... ¿que será?

-grrrr –se escucho de Perry llamando la atención de las chicas.

-¡ahí! –dijo Candace a su amiga.

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?

-el ducto de ventilación, entremos por el ducto de ventilación.

-amiga a veces me asustas, tu sabes que estamos en propiedad privada y si nos cachan iremos a dar a la policía… ¿Qué les diremos a nuestros padres? –comento preocupada la pelinegra.

-mmm… no había pensado en ello…vamos date prisa.

-grrrr.

La chica quito la rejilla de ventilación para si ambas poder entrar a escondidas adentro del enorme departamento que servia de guarida al villano. Llegaron a lo que parecía la sala principal quitando la rejilla y de un salto llegar al piso. Al momento que ambas pisaron el suelo la luz de la sala prendió de improviso sacando un sobresalto de las chicas.

-¡nos vieron! –grito Stacy

-ja,ja,ja –se escucho de una de las habitaciones –ahora si Flynn caíste en mi trampa.

-¿Cuál trampa? –preguntaron ambas chicas.

La hija del Dr. Doofenshmirtz hizo su aparición –pues en donde estas parada.

-¿he? –Candace miro al suelo observando en su pie derecho lo que traía pegado a el -¿esto? Pero si es simplemente una hoja de papel con pegamento.

-no cualquier hoja, esta hoja esta echa de un pegamento muy resistente creado por la familia Doofenshmirtz que se pasa de generación en generación y fue creado para atrapar los ratones de campo, así que se te mantendrá pegada a tu zapato por mucho tiempo y cuando te lo quites… a tu zapato se le quedara la goma haciéndote echar a perder tus hermosos zapatos… ja,ja,ja.

Perry simplemente movió los ojos hacia arriba en son de fastidio.

-¡estas loca!... aunque pensándolo bien así podré decirle a mi madre que me compre unos nuevos.

-¡hay si! Zapatos nuevos –dijo emocionada Stacy

-¡no, eso no! –grito y apretó un botón rojo que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

Del techo salio una jaula y sin previo aviso atrapo a la amiga de la pelirroja sin poder moverse.

-¡¿que te pasa?! ¡Esta loca! –grito Stacy quien no podía moverse de lo apretada.

-¡rayos! Solo hay trampas para ornitorrinco –comento molesta Vanessa –ahora dame a ese ornitorrinco.

Candace miro a Perry –eso depende –cometo haciendo que Perry abriera los ojos como platos blancos.

-¿de que?

-me dejaras en paz… si no olvídate de mi amiguito.

-si, si lo que quieras ya dámelo –Vanessa se acercó mas a Candace.

-otra cosa… ¿para que lo quieres? –pregunto.

-como que para que… el es el agente secreto P el que siempre anda venciendo a mi padre aquel loco Doc. Que te comente que anda de novio con una chica de mi edad, el siempre lo derrota como en aquella ocasión en donde mi padre construyo ese aparato de aya –señalando la terraza –y que quería hacer no se que cosa para dominar Danville pero que gracias al agente P no pudo, el siempre le arruina todo y si lo capturo y se lo entrego el olvidara a esa tal Alicia… ¡¿recuerdas agente P?! –termino sin mas.

Perry se quedo mas que sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar y se quedo inmóvil ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

-ja, ja, ja –rieron ambas chicas.

-¡que loca! Y que se supone que hace… salva al mundo… como en aquella película ¿recuerdas Stacy? El del sujeto malo que tenía un gato blanco… ja, ja.

-si recuerdo…ja, ja ¡ahora sácame de aquí! –grito.

-bien diremos que te creo –comento lo mas seria ya que por dentro estaba realmente que reventaba de risa –te lo entrego y quien me asegura que tu… digo, no puedo… no puedo mas…ja, ja Perry un agente secreto.

Perry simplemente suspiro.

Vanessa se molesto ante la risita de la pelirroja -¡cállate y entrégamelo! –grito aventándose sobre Candace provocando que el porta mascota cayera al otro lado de la habitación mientras Stacy miraba sorprendida.

-¡haaaa! ¡Quítate de encima Vanessa!

-¡Nunca!... ¡Me lo entregaras! –la pelinegra se dio cuenta que el porta mascota junto con el animal fueron a dar al otro lado y rápidamente se levanto para ir por el -¡haa! ¿Qué haces?

Candace vio sus intenciones y le tomo del pie izquierdo haciéndola caer al suelo –¡no te dejare! ¡Stacy toma a Perry!

-¿Cómo? No vez que ¡aún estoy en esta jaula! –gritando frenéticamente.

En eso Vanessa saca una pistolita y apunto a Candace pero esta esquivo el rayo rojo que le dio a Stacy haciéndola empequeñecer.

-con que eso hace esta pistolita –dijo sorprendida de que sirviera.

-¡soy libre!, ¡Soy libre! –Gritaba fuertemente la miniatura de Stacy al momento de poder salir de la jaula por la rejilla –pero encogida… ¡Candace! –grito tratando de ser escuchada.

-¡Stacy! Pero… ¿que?

-realmente no sabia que hacia… pero mira nada mas… ahora es tu turno.

El agente P quien había escondido en el porta mascota un in caíble y estaba tratando de abrir la rejilla cuando de repente sintió un fuerte golpe de una rayo.

-¡Perry! –grito Candace y fue en su dirección

-Grrrr –simplemente dijo de lo incomodo que estaba ya que el rayo había pegado en el porta mascota y lo estaba apretando.

La pelirroja abrió lo más rápido que pudo la rejilla haciendo que su mascota saliera de un empujón gracias a la presión que tenia en aquel porta mascota quedando Perry aliviado.

-¡oye! ¡¿Que te pa… -no termino de decir ya que un rayo la golpeo aventándola contra la pared -¡auch! Eso dolió… pero que ¡un vestido de cotillón!

Candace observo que traía puesto un vestido de color vino de gala que le quedaba perfecto mientras Vanessa se reía a carcajada por como se veía. Perry camino sin ser visto y trepo hasta la consola de mandos en donde ahí apretó un botón que hizo que el piso se abriera dejando caer a Candace y Vanessa… "rayos me equivoque de botón" pensó el agente, apretó otro botón donde se abrió una puerta secreta haciendo ver un enorme robot llamado Norb… "ahí esta". Rápidamente sin ser visto corrió hacia el robot y se introdujo en el haciéndolo caminar a la compuerta que se abrió en el suelo ahí observó a Candace bajo Vanessa ya que esta la había sujetado y ambas estaban peleando por la pistola.

-¡haaa! –Grito Vanessa que del golpe del rayo la aventó –eso si dolió… le diré a mi padre que…

-ja,ja,ja… ahora mírate.

-¿Qué? ¡Los vestidos no me gustan no me dejan correr! –Vanessa traía un Vestido de color azul de fiesta muy bonito con encajes blancos que le quedaba hermoso –además los prefiero negros –al decir esto Vanessa saco de una bolsa otra pistola –te daré un disparo del horribinador.

Al escuchar esto Perry movió al robot para caer frente a Candace.

-¿Norb? –pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra

El rayo pego en el enorme robot que no le pasó nada y rebotando cayo a las afuera del edificio rumbo a una ventana que se encontraba en el edificio del frente pegando en una bella chica que estaba cenando junto con su novio que al convertirse en fea _(sin discriminar a nadie)_ el novio salio corriendo del departamento.

El enorme robot tomo en su mano a la pelirroja haciéndola gritar y trepo para salir del compartimiento dejando a Vanessa sorprendida.

-¿pero?... –Vanessa trepo por un cable y cuando de nueva cuenta estaba en la sala pudo observar al robot tratando de escapar con Candace -no, no la dejare.

-¡amiga! –se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Stacy.

La pelinegra se acerco al modulo de control, apretó un botón azul haciendo caer del techo una enorme manta de color azul cayendo sobre el robot haciéndole perder el equilibrio ya que Perry no podía ver nada.

-¡Flynn! ¡Es tu fin! –grito Vanessa corriendo hacia la chica.

-no lo creas –Candace saco de su mochila una pistola.

-¿traías una mochila? –pregunto.

-no importa –disparo el extraño aparato sacando de el una enorme burbuja de colores y atrapando en ella a la pelinegra.

-¡haaa! ¿Qué es esto?

-es una burbuja de la alegría –dijo feliz Candace.

-¿alegría? Pero yo no quiero estar alegre.

-es lo que te falta amiga –comento divertida –lo que ocurre con tigo es que eres muy seca, diviértete –dándole una sonrisita.

-¡Candace! –escucho muy a lo lejos.

-¡Stacy! –agachándose observo a su amiga en miniatura.

-ayúdame…

-al menos ya no estas en la jaula –la pelirroja busco con su mirada y en el suelo se encontró con la pistola encogedora y apunto a su amiga.

El rayo cayo en Stacy volviéndola a la normalidad.

-bueno adiós.

-¡espérate!... me dejaras aquí en esta burbuja – comento molesta.

-hay si se me olvidaba –Candace se acero hacia Vanessa y tocando la burbuja de colores con la mano la aventó un poco a la izquierda lo que provoco que la burbuja rebotara por todo el departamento.

-¡haaaa! –Grito la pelinegra -¡detén esto!

-ja, ja, ja –rieron ambas chicas.

-ahora si diviértete –dijo alegremente la pelirroja sintiendo en sus pies un peso que hizo mirar al suelo -¡Perry! –Cargándolo tiernamente -¿estas bien? Ya no supe de ti.

-grrrr –dijo en suspiro

-Candace ¿y esa cosa? –señalo la amiga al enorme robot que estaba tapado con la manta azul.

-no se de seguro otra trampa mal planeada.

-ja, ja,ja –ambas guardaron silencio al escuchar un ruido en la puerta principal.

-¡vámonos Candy!

-si, a la terraza vamos.

Candace y su amiga salieron rumbo a la terraza ahí saco de la mochila dos pistolas en forma de gancho, una para ella y la otra para su amiga. Apretó el botón y el gancho quedo atrapando en uno de los faros de luz de la terraza.

-lista Stacy.

-¡si! ¡Que emoción! –comento la pelinegra.

Candace tomo con fuerza a su macota y le dijo en susurro –no te asustes.

Ambas se aventaron del edificio sujetado simplemente por el gancho

-¡esto es genial amiga!

-¡si! mis hermanos son geniales con sus inventos.

-grrrr.

Ambas tocaron el suelo asustando a unos de los guardias que estaba haciendo su rutina.

-Taxi –comento la pelirroja dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-hee... –dijo sin mas el guardia estirando el brazo para parar el taxi que venia.

De regreso al departamento

El doc. Doofenshmirtz estaba batallando para poder encontrar las llaves.

-¡al fin!

Al entrar quedo más que sorprendido al ver todo el departamento casi en ruinas y sin previo aviso le cayó encima una enorme burbuja que se reventó gracias a las llaves que traía aún en sus Manos.

-ja, ja… eso fue divertido –dijo su hija.

-¡Vanessa! ¿Qué es todo esto? –señalando el departamento.

-¡papá! –Dijo sorprendida levantándose rápidamente del suelo –ya regresaste, tan pronto.

-¿pero?... Vanessa… mira esto, mi departamento esta casi destruido ¿Qué paso? Y ¿Por qué traes un vestido de cotillón? ¿Tuviste una fiesta sin mi permiso? Le diré a tu madre –comento queriendo dar autoridad.

-fiesta… yo solo, tu eres el que andabas de fiesta –comento molesta la hija –con aquella Alicia en no se donde.

-¿Alicia? –Pregunto- ¿conoces a Alicia?

-no, pero si quieres rehacer tu vida no lo hagas con una chica de diecisiete años –dijo sin mas dándole la espalda a su padre.

El Dr. Doof quedo pensativo –pero Alicia no tiene tu edad… de echo anda por mi edad, no se como pero esta bien conservada tal vez sea por sus sesiones del budismo que da cada fin de semana, sin olvidar su alimentación… ¿sabias que es vegetariana? Y ella tiene una hija creo que es de tu edad… Berenice, si así se llama.

Vanessa se quedo sorprendido y se animo a preguntar – ¿andas con una budista?

-¡yo!... como crees tu sabes lo difícil que es conseguir a una chica mala, de pura maldad que le guste hacer maldades y los budistas son todo lo contrario, aunque me intereso mucho su… tu sabes lo místico que son, andaba por ahí porque conocí a una chica que va a esas sesiones pero a la larga me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en ir tras ella tu sabes luego sufro desamores y me deprimo mucho… ¿Por qué creíste que Alicia tenia tu edad? –pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-por nada pa –me voy a dormir.

-¡oye! Espérate Vanessa no vas a recoger tu desastre, te deje sola el fin de semana y esto ocurre.

-invéntate algo –se escucho a lo lejos.

-¿inventarme algo?... pero –observo el enorme bulto en el suelo - ¿que le paso a Norb?

En la casa de los Flynn

La chica pelirroja que traía un vestido de cotillón de color vino entro por la ventana de su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, puso al ornitorrinco en el taburete de su ventana regalándole una suave caricia.

La voz de su madre asusto a la chica y al animal -¿Qué horas son esta de llegar hija?

-¡mamá!, estas despierta… aún –comento la menor con preocupación.

-si, ¿entonces? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Y ese vestido? De seguro te fuiste con Jeremy ¿verdad? Y sin mi permiso… espera a que llegue tu padre le contare todo y entonces te daremos tu castigo –dijo la madre con su autoridad.

-pero… pero mamá… no entiendes –le contesto al momento de sentarse frente a la ventana.

-explícate.

-es… es largo no me entenderías… pero no volverá a ocurrir te lo prometo –termino dándole una dulce sonrisa.

-esta bien eso espero… pero de tu padre y el castigo no te salvas –al decir esto su madre se salio de la habitación rumbo a descansar.

Perry miro a Candace cabizbaja –grrrr –dijo sin mas y se recostó en sus piernas.

-ahora si Perry… esa Doof ya sabe que con migo no se mete… ja, ja… la divertida que me di con ella… fue ¡genial!

-grrrr.

- y lo mejor –levantándose y sujetando a Perry con ella –tengo un vestido nuevo.

Las palomas que se encontraban en el árbol que estaba en el patio de la casa levantaron el vuelo regresando de nueva cuenta al edificio Doof. La madrugada transcurrió con más que tranquilidad.

Fin

Supercarlifrajilisticoespiadiloso… _(¿Qué?)_ Al fin termine espero que les haya gustado esta historia, gracias por leer.

Lo que acaban de leer esta basada no al cien por ciento de la serie de Phineas y Ferb el resto fue de mi imaginación.


End file.
